Commercial laundry facilities must have the capacity to wash and dry large quantities of items. Accordingly, a commercial laundry facility typically includes a plurality of relatively expensive commercial sized (e.g., 450 lb. capacity) washing machines and dryers. Apart from the actual washing and drying operations, a substantial amount of time is consumed loading and unloading the large quantity of items to be laundered into and out of the washing machines. As will be appreciated, the time consumed in the loading and unloading operations restricts the amount of time the washers and dryers are actually operating. Thus, the time associated with loading and unloading the washers and dryers has a significant impact on the operational efficiency of a commercial laundry facility. Moreover, in order for a laundry facility to achieve a given laundering capacity, additional washers and dryers may be required as compared to what would be required if the washing machines could be loaded and unloaded more quickly and efficiently. Accordingly, reducing the time consumed in the loading and unloading operations could even allow a laundry facility to achieve a given laundering capacity with fewer washers and dryers thereby reducing operating and capital costs.
For example, one method of loading commercial washers and dryers, has involved transporting bag-like slings containing launderable items along an overhead sling conveyance system utilizing a monorail to a position above the washing machine and then unloading the sling to drop the launderable items into the washing machine. Once the washing operation is completed, the now laundered items in the washing machine are discharged into a sling, generally supported within a cart or container, which is then lifted to a position above the dryer where the items are discharged into the dryer. After the items have been dried they are again directed into a sling for subsequent transport and handling.
This type of system has numerous disadvantages. For example, since an operator must direct the movement and operation of the slings, such a procedure is very labor intensive and difficult to automate. In addition, complications often arise in the loading of the washers and dryers because the bag-like sling is rocking from its overhead support. In these situations, the sling must be steadied before the items can be discharged into the washer or dryer thereby further slowing the loading process. The overhead sling conveyance system is also relatively expensive. Moreover, the slings conventionally are adapted to contain only 200 to 225 pounds of launderable items. Thus, for the typical 450, 650 or 900 pound washing machine and dryer, using slings necessitates that the loading operation be carried out in two, three or four separate steps, thereby further increasing the loading cycle and the downtime for the washer and/or dryer.
While efforts have been made to shorten the loading and unloading cycles for commercial washers and dryers, prior proposals have introduced additional operating problems and have necessitated relatively complex and costly equipment. For example, attempts have been made to automatically discharge the contents of the washer onto a conveyer interposed between the washer and dryer following the completion of the washing cycle. In order to make room for the items as they are discharged or unloaded from the washing machine, the conveyor must be operated to transfer the washed items away from the washing machine. To allow relatively large loads to be discharged onto the conveyor, however, it is necessary that the conveyor be relatively long such as 10 to 18 feet. If the conveyor is not sufficiently long, the items will accumulate or pile up on the conveyor just below the washing machine, preventing the discharge of additional items. Accordingly, relatively wide spacing between the washer and dryer is required resulting in wasteful utilization of valuable floor space in the commercial laundering facility. Additionally, relatively long items, such as for example walk-off mats, can be spun right off the conveyor as they are discharged from the washer. Once the contents of the washing machine have been discharged onto the conveyor, the entire conveyor must then be indexed to a location adjacent the dryer. Loading the laundered items from the conveyor into the dryer generally necessitates moving the entire conveyor assembly first in one direction to a position in alignment with the dryer, and then, because the dryer has been tilted in an upward direction for receiving the laundered items, in a direction toward the dryer. Once these two movements have been executed, the conveyor is operated to move the items contained on the conveyor into the dryer. Since movement in two different directions is required, such an indexable belt conveyor, is relatively complex. Moreover, because the items received onto the conveyor are wet, they are relatively heavy, which can impede reliable movement of the conveyor belt. Moreover, as the dryer is loaded, bulky items can become trapped between the conveyor and the dryer. It can also be difficult to move the laundered items along the conveyor belt without some items accidentally falling to the side. Thus, systems using such belt conveyors are difficult to fully automate.